


Unexpected

by Allthatnerdyshit



Category: Don't Let Me Go - Harry Styles (Song), Harry Styles - Fandom, Kiwi - Harry Styles (Song), Medicine - Harry Styles (Song), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song), Woman - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harry Styles - Freeform, narcissistic father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthatnerdyshit/pseuds/Allthatnerdyshit
Summary: Nataly, an American living in London. Harry, a young man working on his album. New neighbors. Nataly is shy, introverted, and in the need of a friendly face in her personal life. She has no friends in London, but Harry is willing to help with that.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

If there's one piece of advice, I can give to any young girl who grew up with a narcissistic father, once you can, leave immediately and never look back. You can never change a narcissistic person; you can try all you can; you just get hurt, and the scars deepen. That's what I did. Once I finished up my Bachelor's at the University of Nevada, Las Vegas (my hometown), I ran off to NYU to get my Master's. Was it hard to leave my sister and mother? Oh yes, the most painful thing I have ever done. But I'm no longer hurting if I stayed in that house.

January 2019

I just graduated with my Master's of Public Administration, while taking a semester off in the middle to work on a midterm election back in Nevada; without my family knowing. During my time last semester at NYU, I interned at the United Nations and realized, this is what I want to do. I studied political science not for longing in a career in law or as a politics. Instead, I knew the government was the root of any change, my mom's story inspired me to study political science, but that's a story for another time.

I worked as a political advisor to Egriselda Aracely González López, the Representative of El Salvador to the United Nations. For me, it reminded me of my mom; she's from El Salvador. Sometimes, the boss man would bring in food like pupusas, like how my mom would make for me when I was little. I know a 24-year-old college-educated woman who works at the UN, you wouldn't tie daddy issues or childhood trauma on my resume.  
Although I love working for Egiserlda, I wanted to venture out to something different. I wanted to focus more on peace and security for women around the globe, though the UN's goal is to ensure peace on an international scale. Let's be frank; it's not enough. I recently submitted my application for work in London, still within the UN, because they have a division that focuses on peace and security for women around the globe.

Egiserlda got out of a conference; it was the middle of the workday. Nothing too special, researching in regards to how specific communities within the country still face extreme terror and poverty from the Civil War that happened nearly 50 years ago. 

I was in my office when Egiserlad, a short man with grey hair, came into my office and immediately closed the door.

"Nataly." He said as he was leaning against my door.

"Egiserld?" I started to stand up from the chair behind my desk, only to realize my curly hair had a pen stuck to it.

"When you interned here, pens would always get stuck in your hair like that, cause you tried to act professorial by sticking the pen against your ear. Only to get stuck at the end." He chucked, and I gave a soft laugh.

"Is everything alright, Egisereld?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to personally deliver the news that you're no longer going to have this job by the end of the month." He said while looking down at the floor.

Too many things crossed my mind. I am going to need to look for a new apartment. I am going to need to apply for jobs ASAP. Is there an election coming up, its temporary work, but it pays. Why?

"But you do need to pack your bag cause you got the job in London." He said as he ran up to me to hug me.

Of course, I started to cry.

"Oh my god, Egisereld, I thought I did something so fucked up that you hated me," I said as I embraced him. He's been the only man to be such a positive influence in my life.

"Never Nataly, I love as if you were my daughter. I'm so proud of you; you deserved this. You truly do." as he said as he touched my shoulder.

"I'm so grateful, I've never assumed they would give a Lantia who grew up in the East Side of Vegas an opportunity like this," I said, smiling at him. This was what I wanted. This is what I needed. No, this is what I deserved.

"I think we need to recruit more bright young ladies from the East Side of Vegas. You're truly an amazing employee; I'm sad to see you go. But I'm so happy you're finally going to do what you truly love and care about. But please, visit New York. If you ever need a place to stay, just give me a ring." said Egisereld.

"You know, I will. I think I need to start packing if I only have a month."

******************************************************************************

February 2019  
I wonder if they have decent Mexican food or tacos in London, that was the first thing I thought about once I landed. Is it sad to say I'm already homesick of New York?

Anyways, I was provided housing by the UN in a fancy neighborhood, so apartment hunting wasn't a concern. The apartment complex was luxurious, they offered free hot coffee at all times. In New York, you get a slap in the face at best. I had just two luggage with me, not much to bring back from New York, besides my degrees. When I went up to my apartment, I noticed my next-door neighbor was coming out of his flat. He's handsome. But I'm not going to say anything because he's probably not going to waste his time on me. But wait, he looked at me. It was merely a second but I got lost in his green eyes and his dark wavy hair- and that patterned coat. SOS NATALY, get the hell in your new apartment. You're jetlagged. I was trying to open the door to my apartment as quickly as possible, to avoid all human contact with a handsome creature like him.

"You're Nataly, right?" the neighbor asked, displaying his adorable grin.

"Yeah, how do you know?" I was a concern. Who sold my history to this handsome man?

"Yeah, I was kinda briefed on your arrival. You're an essential work for the UN, and they needed some of your neighbors to be aware of that for safety reasons." He explained. I look confused. "Well, because some of us here are in a similar situation, important government workers. Or some famous person." He laughed.

"Oh, okay, I was low key freaky out for a second and thought I needed to move back to New York," I said, laughing as I dropped my keys. Good move Nataly, you dumb bitch.

"American? I can also hear a bit of an accent, but it doesn't sound too familiar to me?" he said as he picked up my key, oh my god. I've never had a conversation with an attractive man that seemed interested in me.  
"I grew up in Las Vegas, but my parents are from Central America. So, naturally, you pick up a bit of an accent here and there." I said as I reached to get my keys from his hand.

"Vegas, we need to have dinner together one day, and you need to tell me about your childhood. Um, I got to run a little late for the studio, but here's my number. Text me when you're free." He handed me his card and ran off.

Harry Styles? That seems like a fake name, works excellent to remember his business, I guess. But familiar too. He's so cute and… no Nataly. He has a girlfriend, most likely; he did that to be a friendly and kind neighbor. He'll forget about you in an hour.

Spoiler: Harry didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew it; I would love this work. Working with women from across the globe to ensure global equality to women from all walks of life is what I wanted to do. I am feeling fulfilled in my career at the moment. At the moment, we're trying to produce a way to get sustainable and reusable menstrual cups for women and young girls in developing countries; since the majority of the time, they miss school because of their period. Therefore, it will often lead them to drop out of school. 

I was in the office, contacting companies and organizations that are willing to aid us when my peer dropped in.

"Hey girly," said a high pitched English gal. It was Beth. Beth is a young woman with short brown hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes. She is wearing a red, power statement suit. She has become my closest friend in the office, she's crazy at times, but I love her.

"What up, amiga?" I said as I finished typing an email with a thick Central American accent.

"Oh girl, I love that accent when you speak to me like that." she chuckled as I placed my hand on my face, I was waiting for the news or tea of the day.

It's been a repetitive thing whenever I mentioned any Spanish word in an accent since her girlfriend is from Spain. She adores hearing anything remotely Spanish.

"Well, my girlfriend's cousin is hosting a party tomorrow, and I think you should come. Explore the town and have fun. I know I have only known you for three weeks, but I love and care for your wellbeing so much that it would be irresponsible of me not to invite you." she said as she sat in the corner of my desk in my office.

"I don't know; I don't want it to seem like I'm crashing a party," I said as I was playing with a pen.

"You aren't; you're freaking Nataly Calderon. England needs to know your name. And maybe," she leans forward to me to whisper, "we can get you to meet some guys." She finished her sentence and gave me a gentle pat on the back.

"I mean, there's already one guy that I like, but I'm pretty sure he has a girlfriend," I said, looking down at my desk.

"Who is it? Is it Ryan from public policy?" Beth said as she started to shake my body somewhat aggressively, which resulted in roaring laughter from the two of us.

"Oh my, seriously, I would be lost with you. You make my day." I said, snorting pure laughter and crying.

"I love it when you snort; it makes me feel like I'm doing my jobs. But who's this guy?" Beth got serious.

"He's my next-door neighbor in my apartment complex. He's handsome, but not manly looking per se. I like a man with some feminine features…" I was cut off by Beth.

"Oh my god, are you bisexual?" Beth asked, clearly excited by this.

"No, I'm not. It's just I'm attracted to men who have feminine features or characteristics. But, as far as I know, I'm as straight as a 180-degree angle." I said as I pulled out a ruler. It's funny because the ruler is a 180-degree angle.

"Well, you're coming to that party. I'll text you the details, my friend." Beth gave a clap and left my office.

I've never been much of a party girl, in fact, never. I never attended parties in high school, college, or even graduate school. The only party I've attended was for a celebration after working on Nevada's 2018 campaign trail. Maybe Beth is right, England should get to see more of me. I should see more of England.

*****************************************************************************  
"Vegas!" I heard as I was opening the door to my apartment. It was from Harry.

"Oh, hey, Harry. How are you?" I asked, it seemed like he was leaving his apartment at 6pm, pretty late. He was wearing a colorful tie-dye button-up with skinny black jeans. God, he's so cute. That smile… Stop it.

"I'm doing well, Nataly. Hey, remember when I said we should have dinner and get to know each other?" He asked.

I nodded.

"When are we going to schedule that, I've been dying to get to know you. I know we have been neighbors for three weeks, and you're getting accustomed to life, but I want to be a friendly face. A neighbor, a pal, a friend, or someone if you're ever in trouble." He said as he was leaning closer to me.

"That's so sweet. I haven't become close friends with many people; I appreciated that you said that. I'm sorry about not contacting you, I've been busy with the new job and the total adjustment of living in a new country. I'll contact you by the end of the weekend, and let's schedule when we can hang out. Does that sound like a plan?" I asked. 

"Sounds like a plan, Vegas. I've better hurry up; I'm going to be late for work. And please, feel free to add me to your contact list. I'll be there for you, neighbor." said Harry as he started to make his way towards the end of the hallway.

My eyes followed him until he was gone. Yeah, there's no way that he was single. He said so himself, "friend." At least I'll have someone who I can rely upon. 

******************************************************************************

Beth and Judy (Beth's girlfriend), offered me a ride to the party. Since I can't drive, living in New York, there was no point in learning how to drive because of the subway. Also, the party was in the northern part of London. As we're driving to the party, I could see Judy banging her ginger hair as she was rocking out to some Beatles songs.

"Hey Nataly, you are single?" asked Judy as she was lowering the music.

"As long as I can remember," I said with a laugh. But seriously, it was the truth.

"Awww, well, I have a cousin who's been living in and out of England and America. He recently decided to take a year off from work; he's a musician. I think you two will get along. Do you mind if I introduce him to you? He'll be at the party," said Judy as she turned her body to face me in the back seat.

"Oh, um,... why not", I asked, I was unsure. Was I really about to be set up with a stranger? "Do I look good?" I asked. I was wearing a bodycon black maxi skirt with a leg slit and a white crop top.

"Girl, if I had your curvy body, everything would look great. You look beautiful; he's nice and sweet. But, sucks at picking which girls to date. I swear he has a bad track record of dating ego-driven girls."

Oh, this is going to be wild.

*****************************************************************************  
We made it to the venue, well, more like the house. It was a cute cottage; it was small. Surely, they had to host the party in the backyard because of the lack of room in the cabin. However, there weren't many people. I was expecting 50 or more people. It was less than 25 people, mainly a family gathering. Nothing wild, why did I expect it to be a crazy party. It seems like everyone was mingling and chatting, there was a table set up with snacks and drinks I was hanging out there. 

Everyone is related to the birthday girl in some way or another, hell I don't even know who she is. As I was refilling my cup of soda, Judy came by the snack table.

"Hey, you little lone star, so the birthday girl is on her way. I didn't tell you it's a surprise party, and well her brother, the guy who I want to introduce you to, just arrived. I'll be back; I think you two will get along." said Judy as I was stuffing soda and mini pretzels in my mouth. Yeah, that's a pretty attractive look. Judy was gone the moment she finished talking to me.

Before I knew it, Beth came up to check on me.

"Hey, I'm going to give you company till Judy introduces you to her cousin. How do you feel about the party?" asked Beth.

"It's a party, I don't know anyone, but you two here and I don't want to seem like a little duck following their mama duck," I said, feeling a little down.

"I am your mama duck. Don't worry, if you do feel like that, please, come by and join Judy and me here. The least we want you to feel is left out." said Beth as she pulled me in a hug.

"I appreciate that, it's been a long time since someone said something like that to me," I said during the embrace. I wanted to hear someone say that to me for the longest time.

Beth broke the embrace. "It won't be the last. He's approaching you, let's pretend we're talking about work", said Beth, knowing she didn't want it to seem like I was having a moment.

"Harry, this is Nataly. Nataly, this is Harry", said Judy as she touched my shoulder.

He is single.

He doesn't have a girlfriend.

He lives next door.

Oh shit.

"Vegas, it's fancy to see you here," said Harry as he pulls me in for a hug.

"Harry, I didn't expect to see you here too." I said, as Judy mouthed, "You know him?"

"You two are confused; we're next-door neighbors in our apartment complex." clarified Harry to Judy and Beth.

Beth looked at me with shock. She knew this is the guy who I had a crush on. Now, Judy is trying to hook me up with him.

"Wow, small world," said Beth, still in shock.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone till the birthday girl arrives," said Judy as she grabbed Beth and walked away.

Harry waved at them, then looked at me. "I don't know about you, but I think the universe is trying to tell us something." He said with a smile as he touched the tip of my finger.

"I think so too." I smiled.

I've felt so alone for such a long time; I hope everything will change.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Nataly, I wonder why my cousin thinks we should hook up?" said Harry as he touched his hair. He was wearing a bright pink button-up with some black pants.

"Maybe, we're both aliens from a whole different species, and we're the last two left. Therefore, we have to reproduce the population." I said jokingly. He laughed, his laugh gave me butterflies in my stomach.

"I believe it, but when will the downfall of humanity occur?" asked Harry.

"What are you talking about? The downfall of humanity started when humanity started in the first place." I said I couldn't stop looking at him.

"You're right; some humans are inherently evil and others… like me, not so much. Lover at best." he didn't stop touching my fingertips.

"Oh, Mr. Neighbor, you're a lover? Good to note for future reference." I think it's going to catch him off guard.

"Oh wait, not like that, it's just… I prefer to see the kindness in people. And treat others with kindness and respect." He said, smiling at me than the ground.

"I agree, we sometimes forget about other folks when we are caught up a little too much in our lives. We should love, but take the little love we deserve and pass it around to those less fortunate." I said I couldn't stop smiling at him. 

"That's beautiful. Are you sure you aren't a songwriter?" Harry hasn't stopped making eye contact with me.

"I do not have a musical bone in my body, and I think my work line is less creative and more dealing with the sucky factors of reality," I said.

"Everyone has a musical bone in their body; you just haven't found it yet darling." 

Did Harry call me "darling"? 

"Honestly, we've been neighbors for almost a month, and I still don't know what you do for your career? I know you work for the United Nations, and that's it." He said as he laughed while recollecting the memories of the little conversations we had.

"Yeah, cause my work kinda briefed you. Sorry about that." I said, feeling sorrow that he had to go through that for me.

"No, it was my honor. Now, I have my beautiful neighbor who's talking to me and who is so important that the United Nations had to brief me." Harry said.

He called me beautiful. 

"Well, yeah, I work for the United Nations. I work for a division that focuses on the well being and equality of women around the world. Currently, we're developing a plan to try to get reusable menstrual products to the Middle East and Africa in which young girls drop out of school because of their period. We're trying to make sure that every girl or person with a period gets the education they deserve without worrying about their period. So far, we're in the early stages of the project, but hopefully, it will work out." I must have gotten lost in my words because Harry looked shocked.

"Wow, you are passionate about this subject. I thought spreading kindness and respect was my life motto. However, you're taking that to the next level." He said, he grabbed my hand and brought it to his mouth. "Thank you for your work so far. You're helping girls and folks so much; we need more people like you."

My whole life, my dad, said: "We need fewer people like Nataly in this world because she's dumb and young doesn't know better." After my undergrad graduation, he said that I was about to leave for New York for grad school. My dad has been controlling my whole life, telling me what I can and cannot do, who I can and cannot hang out with—everything you could imagine. But, I never have seen myself as someone good nor bad, but as someone who worries about those in fewer circumstances. 

"You know, Harry, I have never heard someone say that there need to be more people like me ever. I value that you said that, and I appreciate it." Tears wanted to form, but not now. 

Harry gently caressed my elbow as to show comfort, although I wasn't crying, I wanted to. As if he knows I'm hurting inside, which I am. 

"Anyways, what do you do for a living?" I asked while returning the favor of caressing his elbow.

He stopped and froze when I asked him that.

"You don't know who I am?" Harry said in an awed manner. 

"Your cousin mentioned that you were a musician, anything I may have heard?" I asked.

While I asked this, people were yelling, "The birthday girl is here!"

"Um, are you free tonight after this party?" Harry asked out of his frozen state and tried to get ready to hide to surprise the birthday girl.

"Yeah, it's my weekend," I said

"How about you come to my apartment, and you listen to some of my music. Sounds like a plan, Vegas?" He asked as he pulled behind the snack table to hide.

I didn't know what to expect.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the birthday girl arrived, everything kind of happened pretty quickly. As well, Harry and I separated at this point in the party. Which is understandable, cause it's his sister's birthday. 

So, I hung out with Judy and Beth when the birthday girl arrived and when we sang happy birthday. To which, Harry brought out his guitar and played "Happy Birthday." During which, I couldn't stop looking at him, and he couldn't stop looking at me.

"Well, so Harry is the neighbor you thought was super cute and thought he was taken. The universe loves you all a sudden these last few weeks, Nataly", said Beth as she took a sip from her wine, and we were by the snack table yet again. I couldn't stop snacking on the little salted pretzels.

"He was so happy to see it was you, Nataly. Normally when I say, "I need you to meet someone, I think you will like it," he always resisted, taking a chance on him, if offered." said Judy as she tried to take a sip of Beth's wine.

"He asked me to come over to his apartment to listen to his music to get familiar with his work," I said.

"Wait, do you know who he is?" Beth was frozen when she asked this.

"I mean his name is "Harry Styles," he may be a somewhat decent musician in regards to success. " Honestly, I don't know anything about his man, but besides the fact, he's my neighbor.

"Nataly… nevermind, I'll let him explain more about his career to you," said Judy, she stopped herself.

I wondered what she was about to tell me.  
******************************************************************************  
At that point, the party was slowly dying. There were some people, mainly close relatives, and Harry was still here.

"So, do you need a ride back home? Judy and I are willing to drop you off?" asked Beth

Before I could even answer, Harry came up to us.

"Hey y'all, thanks for coming. Judy, I love you so much. Hope to see you again." He said as he hugged and kissed Judy's forehead. "Beth, take care of her. She's special." Harry hugged Beth. "And Nataly, do you have a ride home?" I forgot how to speak for a second.

"Well…" I said before Beth interrupted me.

"Look at the time Judy, our furry children are missing us. We got to go, Harry, would you be a dear and give Nataly a ride? You know, she lived in New York and sadly doesn’t know how to drive. Oh, dear, our poor children are missing us. We must hurry. Bye Nataly and Harry." said Beth as she hugged the both of us while dragging Judy. Judy managed to give a brief "bye" as she was pulled away.

It's just Harry and me.

"That's odd, I'm pretty sure they don't have any pets," said Harry.

Really Beth.

"Well, Nataly, the offer of the ride is still on the table and to listen to my music. I mean, if you want to, I'm not an ego-driven musician who wants to force you to listen to my music." Harry was humbling around with his fingers. Is he nervous?

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss listening to your music. And also, as Judy said, kind of forgot how to drive and don't own a car. So, the drive would be greatly appreciated." I said.

"Well, I already said my good-byes. So, shall we go to my car?" Harry said as he pulled his arm out for me to grab. Like a prince escorting his princess to the carriage.

The walk wasn't far. However, it was far enough to spark up some light conversation.

"So, how's the UK treating you? I know we're not the good old partonic America that you're used to." Asked Harry.

"Well, I don't miss the patriotism in my country. Honestly, with this administration is borderline nationalism. So far, I love this country because I'm not waking up every day fearing for our nation because of the crazy we have in the White House. Like I wake up every day, and the first thing I did was check the news and social media to make sure I still got my rights." That made him laugh; I couldn't believe it. His smile was pure; I wish I could jump on him and kiss him.

"Love it when an American talks smack about their own country, it's endearing. I have a question, I have dated a few Americans in my time. But why are you all so dumb at times?" He said jokingly

"We're Americans, end of the story," I said, returning the laugh to him.

Harry stopped. Harry stopped in front of a black Jaguar car. What the heck? Those cars are hella expensive. I haven't owned a car in years; my first car was a Corolla because that was all we could afford. 

Harry went up to open the passenger side of the car.

"Here you go, my lady," said Harry as he was holding the door open. 

He called me "my lady." Don't read into this.

I got into the car, and Harry shut the door for me. Then he ran up to the driver's side and started to drive away from the little cottage.

"So tell me, how was it being raised in Vegas? Sin City, where all the naughty action goes around." Harry asked and quickly gave me a smirk.

At this point, this is the question I get the most often asked.

"You know, it was an average childhood. I grew up in the East Side of Las Vegas, a community where the majority of Lantix folks, folks who live in mixed-status households, are working class. Many are working for the casinos in Downtown/Strip, including my parents. I was brought up in one of the worst school districts in the country.." Harry cut me off.

"It must not have been that bad, look at you, I know I don't know you well enough. But I think you're already one of the smartest people I know", said Harry with a laugh.

He thinks I'm smart.

"Thanks for that. Harry, Nevada ranked 50th in education out of all the states in the country for all of my time in public school." I said as I dropped this scary fact on him.

"Oh shit. Well, look on the bright side….. Yeah, can't think of one. Man, the funding for education must be terrible in Nevada." said Harry in disbelief. 

"Also, I have to say it, because it's killing me," I swear he was driving me insane.

"Are you okay?" There was worry in this voice. I think I'm stressing him.

"Don't kill me, but Nevada is pronounced Ne-VADD-uh, not Ne-VAH-duh." he was speechless, but honestly, as a proud Nevadan, it was driving me insane.

"For fuck sake, I thought I said something wrong. I thought I ruined the relationship I have with you so far. But okay, Ne- VADD-uh. Got it, but I'm calling you Vegas." he smiled. "It's sweet that you still have love and respect for your home," said Harry as he put his hand on my knee for a second.

"Well, home means Nevada," I said as I looked at him driving.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We spent most of the car ride talking about the government system in America, because, like most people, Harry was confused. He kept on asking me questions about America's system of government. I had to explain the difference between a governor, senator, congressperson, and all that jazz. He was so interested; he wanted to get the idea. This is what I get for studying politics and government in undergraduate and grad school.

"Sorry, Nataly. I will not understand your congress or governors' stuff, no matter how many times you tell me. I'm frankly an idiot when it comes to the government." said Harry laughing it a genuine laugh; he held me in a side embrace as we approached the door to his apartment.

"Don't worry, you and the majority of the American population don't understand it. You were avid about asking for clarification and questions. I think you know more than the average joe in America." I said. It felt so lovely to be in his arms. But, not because Harry is a handsome person, it felt comforting to embrace someone who cares about me who happens to be a man. Something that I've never had with my dad.

We arrived at Harry's apartment door; he let go of his embrace to get his keys out.

"Well, that's because I have a fabulous teacher and neighbor who educated me on that car ride lesson." He said while smirking at me while he was opening the door to his apartment.  
I must have been blushing or was caught in a daze by Harry because I couldn't stop looking at him.

"Nataly, are you alright, you kinda froze for a second?" asked a concerned Harry, he reached out to touch my shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I'm just taking in the day. It was a great day; I'm so thankful that I decided to bite the bullet and move here. That's all. Sorry if I made you worry." 

I don't know why, just thinking about Judy, Beth, and now Harry… For the first time, in a non-career sort of way, I felt wanted. That people wanted me in their life that was not because of work or because they needed me for something, instead because they cared about me. I had to take a moment to take that in.

My life changed so dramatically in a month, but for the better.

Harry smirked at me. "Well, I'm glad to hear that you're having a great day. My evening was pretty great, but I was in the studio today recording, and I couldn't think of anything to write, and I was beating myself", said Harry while still smirking at me.

We couldn’t stop staring at one another.

"I'm sorry about that, but I think you're bound to get out of your writer's funk, every good musician does. I'm pretty sure you will too. Speaking of music, are you going to open your apartment to me to listen to some of your music, or are we just going to continue staring at one another while having this conversion that I now made awkward." It was risky to say that, but it sure caught Harry off guard cause he started to blush. I made sure to say it in a joking way, to make sure that I wasn’t taking the matter seriously. I swear, his green eyes made in contact with my brown eyes and I forgot where we were.

"Oh yes, um, sorry about that. I got caught staring at you. I apologize, I know it is rude to stare." He said while tugging his hair behind his eyes and fumbling his way to unlock his apartment door. 

As Harry unlocked his door, he softly yelled, "Welcome to my humble abode." while turning on the lights to his apartment.

Honestly, it was pretty empty. Well, Judy said that he's been living in the UK and America, so I think he never had time to property decorate his place. 

"Sorry, the place doesn't feel quite home; I've been traveling for work so much that I have never had time to decorate this place. But, I'm taking some time off from traveling and one of my goals for this year is to make this apartment feel like home finally." I can tell from his voice that he felt a little embarrassed.

I turned around behind me, “Don't worry, I never really decorated my dorm in college or my apartment in New York. Hell, my bed in my apartment doesn't have a bed frame yet, so it's just lying on the floor. Also, I don't have a dining table just yet. I assumed the UN would have provided things like that, but they're like, "You're on your own." I said while walking towards him; he was near the door to his apartment. 

It's true, and I understand Harry in the sense of not having a homey environment. I have yet to find that for myself.

There was a basic black sofa in the middle of the apartment, a dining table meant for two to three people with standard wooden chairs, a vinyl player on the ground with records next to it, and the walls. It was a shade of pure white.

As I was within reaching distance from him, he graded my shoulders and said, "Well, Nataly, I think that means I need to take you to IKEA one of these days." 

We broke into laughter, that was the least I thought he would say.

"And I think, Mr. Styles may also benefit from a trip to IKEA as well." Once he let go of my shoulders, I grabbed his shoulders to mimic what he just did.

"Yes, we're both in a dire need to decorate our apartment. Come over here." Harry pulled me over to his sofa and sat me down.

"Just sit there for a moment, I'm going to get some of my music setups while I get some drinks. What would you like to drink?" Asked Harry while he was standing next to the cough.

"Honestly, I have never been much of a drinker, do you have any soda, coffee, or water?" I asked, I never had a tolerance of alcohol ever in my life. Yes, a Hispanic who's not much of a drinker can be rare at times.

"I have coffee and water, would that work?" he asked, I can tell he was taken aback from the realization that I don't drink.

"Yeah, that's perfect!" I said.

"Awesome, what would you like in your coffee?" He asked.

"Black," I said while smiling.

"Same here, I only drink my coffee black. I'm going to set up my music on my Google Home, so enjoy the music while I get us some coffee ready." Harry smiled at me and started to walk away.

In the background, I hear him say, "Hey Google, play the Harry Styles album." Then, all of a sudden, the song "Sign of the Times" started to play.

I know this song.

I play this song all the time.

While working out. 

I was doing chores.

I was walking to the metro.

He cannot be this guy.

I hastily grabbed my phone and went to Youtube and typed "Harry Styles." Sure enough, his music video for the "Sign of the Times" pops up, and it's him.

It's his face.

Oh my god, he used to be a part of a band.

Shit, I forget that band's name… One something.

I've been flirting with one of the most successful musicians at the moment.

England, you sure have been a crazy journey so far. But this is something. 

Harry freaking Styles is making coffee for me in his kitchen.


End file.
